Grandia Continued
by Mullen
Summary: He destroyed Gaia now the tough part, parenthood! The GF have new plans up their sleeves and Justin is in crisis looking for a job, forced by Lilly, of course, and no one will hire him Feena is losing faith that Justin really is the right one for her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Grandia Continued

Justin woke up that morning to find Feena next to him in her green silk pajamas. He could smell breakfast. He gave Feena a peck on the check and said softly "Time to get up." They both squeezed together on a single mattress in his room up-top his mother's Seagull Resteraunt and with Parm being busier than ever things was always a rush. Justin's offspring became very energetic. Lilly was glad to have Justin with her, but he needed to get a job. The Joule Foundation said that he was, (in their words) "Not sufficiently educated." And almost everything he tried to cook burned. There was also a secret Lilly was hiding from Justin…the other's too. Her days were numbered. She could feel it. She wasn't old, but she grew weaker each passing week. Soon enough while the resteraunt was empty, and no-one but Mullen was there she dropped all her pans over the kitchen floor and staggered. Justin and Feena at this time were taking the kids off to school, there were constantly bullied at school due to their fathers' previous job as an adventurer.

The other pupils were jealous because there parents had to work as coal-miners or housewifes. Mullen ran and jumped over the counter to save her from a nasty fall. He sent for the Garlyle medical officer, and requested that he make great haste in getting there. "It is a bad case of stress and exhaustion," said the doctor. "She also has a weak pulse. She isn't going to last much longer." Lilly turned to Mullen, and made him promise not to tell Justin, insiting that it was not the right time and she would tell him herself.

"What has come to pass in the room shall not leave it, understood?" He said to the soldiers. And they nodded.

Justin, however bumped into Mullen on Marna Road, luckily Mullen predicted this and sent his Medical team ahead of him before leaving Lilly. He gave Justin a letter and said. "Open it here, this letter is top secret." And he left with that last word.

"Dear Justin," he read. "I am hereby offering you a position in the Garlyle Forces as Colonel, for which you will be paid a considerable monthly wage.

Our new aim is to monitor the world for threats that may lie ahead, too long have we sat in darkness. We use only the resources that we have, if you would like the position then please arrive at the Lynot ship in the Sult Ruins Vicinity by 0800 hours tomorrow morning, where your orders will be put into effect immediately, Your friend, General Djose Mullen."

the next chapter should be longer. Do NOT steal ANY of my work.

April 6, 2007 6.23PM GMT+0:00


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gantz Confession

That night, after the kids were in bed Justin sat down in the restaurant area. Lilly sat down too.

"Now you know what its like to be a parent, Justin." She said kindly.

Justin sighed through his nose. "I got offered a job today mum…" He looked up at her and continued with "Mullen has requested that I join the military, as Colonel but I don't know what to do. I didn't mix well with them, they were always after me."

Lilly looked at him, and responded, "I'm sure Mullen will have them well warned, and besides you all – that is, the Military and your friends, found out who the real enemy was. You both had the same nemesis, Baal."

Justin frowned "That evil monster, all he craved was power; he left half his men to die under a pile of rubble for his own greed. His name still leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Lilly returned, "You deserve a decent life for your kids, they are all bullied terribly, this Job pays well, you could send them to a private school, get them good qualifications, PLUS you will have control over the armed forces, you made the world a better place, maybe this is your chance to make sure it stays that way. I am so very proud of you I always wanted you to be a great adventurer but you have done so much more good than I could ever have imagined - my mischievous, naughty boy has finally grown up."

The next morning after a lengthy conversation, Feena, Justin, and Sue were dressed and downstairs by half past seven in the morning. They were extremely concerned about Lilly as she always was washed, dressed and opened up by six.

People were growing restless and irritated; they started banging on the door with their fists, roaring "Open up!"

Justin emerged out of the front door in his silver colonel's uniform, no one at this time recognised who he was, and their bellies got the better of them.

Justin asked firmly, "Can you step back please?"

They crowed started to swamp Justin with there incredible numbers he signalled over to one over the guards for assistance, but they failed to see him for the massive crowed now crushing Justin into the door.

Gantz, Justin's previous rival, however, saw Justin and his new uniform. Gantz happened to be a Sergeant in rank he flagged over guards from every direction and pushed their way into the crowd placing themselves in-front of Justin like pawns on a chess board.

Gantz spoke to Justin "What are your orders Colonel?"

Justin replied, "Don't use your weapons try and force them back with your shields, we do not want to give the military a bad name. We do not want to hurt the people we are supposed to protect."

"We want in!!" Shouted one man

"The restaurant is closed, please return to your homes." begged Justin

Suddenly a volley of arrows was fired at Justin from close range.

"We will get in if it's the last thing we do."

And it happened the crowd began to riot, they were out of control.

"That does it!" Said Justin, and continued, "Final warning! Stop your foolishness or you will be dispersed!"

They didn't respond, they just kept on fighting, taking blows to the soldiers shields with there swords.

"We won't last long, we must advance." Said Gantz.

"Keep your swords sheathed, we want peace not bloodshed. Force them back as well as you can, use your brute force.

Justin remained outside the restaurant entrance and the soldiers began to move forward pushing the crowd towards the fountain.

Justin seeing this saw his chance he took of his hat, and they all stopped, they were at a loss for words until one man whispered "The son of Richard Adventurer…In the forces…?"

Gantz spoke to the the crowd loudly, "Your greed and war-mongering has caused you to fight and betray the very adventurer who slew the monster that kills all, forever. He destroyed Gaia for you and still you quarrel outside his house. Is this REALLY the example you want to set for your children? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The crowd departed and went separate ways back to there home some where ashamed of themselves other's were in denial and thought they were in the right – that Justin was at fault betraying the town by joining the forces, but were later rebuked by their wives, partners, or husbands.

"Thanks for helping Gantz." Justin frowned, wondering what Parm was becoming.

"Hey don't make such faces, it's just an honour to be working with you than against you, I know you could have taken them all out with one try, but you didn't. You are very noble Justin." Gantz praised.

Sue came out in a panic, "Justin…Your mother is very ill you must hurry inside!"

Gantz signalled the medical surgeon over and a doctor also.

"I'll clear the air with the General said Gantz, go see to Lilly." She said softly, and with that he ran towards Marna Road and the other soldiers followed him.

Richard Adventurer is something I made up, no one actually knows Justin's second name or his father's first name for that matter. Do NOT steal ANY of my work.

ANY NAMES IN CHAPTER ONE, OR THE REST OF THE STORY IS FICTIONAL AND ANY SIMALARTIES IN REAL LIFE ARE PURELY

COINCIDENTIAL. THIS SHORT STORY IS NOT USED FOR PROFIT

BUT FOR A HOBBY.

I DO NOT OWN THE COPYRIGHT OF GRANDIA.

ABOUT THE GAME

Grandia is copyright of Game Arts. Translated by Ubisoft Entertainment.

And Published by Entertainment Software Publishing. Licensed for Sony Computer Entertainment and Sega Enterprises depending on the medium/format.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Despair and Hope**

"She has a high fever said and faint pulse." said Feena

The doctor agreed.

"Justin, go to the encampment, I can't bear you to see me like this." Lilly struggled.

"I don't want to leave you mother." Justin begged.

"Go…do as I say, you are needed elsewhere…I am old enough and wise enough to take care of myself."

Reluctantly Justin departed knowing that it was his mother's wishes that he leave.

"Feena, If I should die, there is an envelope in a safe behind Justin's picture, I had it fitted when he wasn't here no one knows about it except Sue and Yourself. I want you to arrange things Feena; I want you to take care of Justin for me."

"Aunt Lilly!" Exclaimed Sue "Don't say such things, what if Justin heard you say that…Do you mean to just lay there and die without a fight…?!"

"Sue, there is something you must do for me, if should I pass on. I do not want to tell you now, wait until after I am gone. It is in the safe. Feena will tell you what I wish." Lilly said.

ARMY ENCAMPMENT, MARNA ROAD, NEAR SULT RUINS

Aboard the Lynot ship Justin was given his own office, outside his office on the door said on a gold plate "Justin Adventurer (Col.)"

And below that was a sign that said

NOTICE: PLEASE KNOCK AND WAIT TO BE CALLED

He was doing a report on the Parm Riot on a new machine it was called a typewriter. He had started his letter, punching one letter at a time as he has difficulty finding them.

ARMY ENCAMPMENT, SULT RUINS, GARLYLE FORCES HQ

REPORT BY: COLONEL J. ADVENTURER OFFICER IN COMMAND

TIME OF INCIDENT: 7:35 AM APRIL, 1

There was a knock at the door.

"Come In." Justin said politely

Its was Sergeant Mio.

"Colonel Justin, General Mullen would like a status report on the Parm Riot incident."

"I can't work this thing!" Justin raged.

"If you tell me what you want on the paper I'll type it for you." Replied Mio

"Really?" Asked Justin, a little surprised as He and Mio didn't always see eye-to-eye.

He stood up and offered Mio his seat.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that!" she said, "That is a chair for high ranking officials."

"I am ordering you to sit down and be comfortable!" Added Justin, "You dare defy your Colonel?" Justin teased.

Mio smiled, "Ok."

"Start typing." Justin said and dictated as she typed.

I, COLONEL J ADVENTURER WAS INSIDE A CIVIALIAN BUILDING WHEN I HEARD A DISTURBANCE FROM OUTSIDE.

I WENT OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR AND WAS SWAMPED BY CIVILAINS TRYING TO FORCE THEIR WAY IN

TRYING TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE INSIDE I SIGNALED FOR HELP FROM THE OTHER GUARDS THEY HOWEVER DID NOT SEE ME FOR THE CROWD.

SARGEANT GANTZ GREMLINE WAS IN THE VICINITY AND SIGNALED FOR BACKUP WE TRIED TO REASON WITH THE CITIZANS AND TOLD THEM THE BUILDING WAS CLOSED, BUT THEY FIRED MISSILES AT US

AND STARTED ATTACKING US.

THEY WERE TOLD FOR A SECOND TIME TO BACK OFF, AND WERE DISPERSED NOT BY SWORD BUT BY BRUTE FORCE PUSHING THEM AWAY WITH SHIELDS, THE CROWD STOPPED, AND OUR SOLDIERS RETURNED TO THE ARMY ENCAMPMENT.

END REPORT.

"That was good for your first report, Colonel." Said Mio, "Sign your name with a quill and I will personally take it to General Mullen."

Justin did as she said, put it in an envelope and sealed it with a red wax circle

And wrote on the the front "GENERAL MULLEN"

Mio was quite perplexed. "What's wrong with you, something is eating you from inside, I mean your perky and happy enough but I think it's a façade."

"My mother is very unwell Mio." Said Justin

She went over and closed the door.

"Go on." She said

"I think she might be dying." Continued Justin

"Keep your chin up. I'm sure she is alright." Mio replied.

He was left alone again; all he could here was the ticking of the clock. He got up, and went out of his office and went round all the men, making sure everything was working out smoothly.

Meanwhile, while Justin was getting to know all his comrades, Mio was in General Mullen's private quarters.

"How is he getting on, Mio?" General Mullen asked in his stern voice.

"I don't think he should be working Sir, his mother is really ill he says that she may be dying." Reported Mio

"I will talk with him, go to his office, stay there and take over while I am doing this." Mullen ordered

"Yes, sir."

Up on the big screen Mullen's face appeared on the screen. "Colonel Justin, Please report to my office." With that he disappeared again.

"Justin, In light of what has happened; maybe you should take the day off." Mullen urged.

"Please, Sir," Continued Justin "My mother wishes me to be here."

"Very well, I won't argue with you, I made the mistake of that in the past. I will be assigning you an aide-de-camp to help you."

"I'm fine…" Pleaded Justin

"It is an order Justin!" Mullen barked he felt sorry afterwards though and said: "I don't want my best soldier to be sacrificing his health or even his life when he does not need to."

"I suggest you go back to your office, lock the door and get some sleep it is 9:00PM already, and you will need to go home in the morning to see how your mother is, and after that we will be leaving for East Elencia, there is rumours that Baal has a twin brother hiding there, we want you to go undercover and question him. Goodnight shut the door on your way out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Feena's Views and the 1st Battle of the Forces

Justin got word that his mother got worse, and with that Mullen's sent him home and

Delayed the mission, he also sent a secret spy to keep an eye on Mullen's suspect and

Keep track of what he was doing.

Justin went to see the Curator to ask if he knew of something that might help.

"Hmm...I heard the Inventor guy came up with something, some kind of elixir that

Boosts energy of the sick. You should go seem him. I hope I have been of some help."

"Thank you. May you be blessed by the spirits."

So off he went to see the inventor.

"Yeah, it's my new PowerZade drink. It may not work, but then again it is worth a try." Said Bert Inventor

Justin proceeded to the seagull after wishing the old man a farewell.

He kneeled down next to Lilly and dropped some into her opened mouth she swallowed.

Her eyes opened, she whipped it off of Justin and consumed the rest.

"What was that Justin...?" Asked Lilly, "In all my years of cooking I have never

made anything as tasty or as powerful as this - I feel as young as a teenager,

I feel full of life. Light the fires on the stove we have a resteraunt to run!!!"

"Eh, aren't you going to get a wash first aunt Lilly you've been in bed for days!" said Ginea, Feena's daughter

"Yeah, you smell really bad." Replied Justin's Son, Dustin

"Dustin! Don't say such things!" Rebuked Justin

"Ginea, don't be rude."

"Sorry mom." Apologised Ginea

"Well she does," Added Dustin

"What did I tell you Dustin?" Replied Justin

"If you can't say nuttin nice don't say nuttin at all - and if you are not sure keep your mouth shut especially around women."

"I didn't say that about women." Said Justin, shocked.

"No, I added that in myself." Replied Dustin.

Justin's other sons were called "Gustin" and "Austin" Feena's other daughters were called "Reena" and "Meena"

They were at the library studying for a test for school because they were brighter than the other two, and were on advanced courses.

Justin kissed Feena on the check, rustled his boys' hair and hugged his girls' goodbye and headed back to the Lynot.

Feena didn't like Justin going to the base, she knew that something was wrong she could feel it just like days when she could predict danger ahead. And with Justin on his way on a special assignment things were looking shadier by the minute.

Justin arrived on the Lynot some time later, Mullen greeted him "How is your mother?"

"She has recovered well, the restaurant is back to normal, and the town people have stopped rioting." Replied Justin.

"You are just in time, my spy has reported that Baal's brother, Haal, has an Army of his own and is planning on wiping out the entire New Continent, so we are to invade his base, and injure as many as we can, we will try to spare them, but we will use brute force if necessary. Our goal is to take out there leader with desecration and low number of civilian and low rank soldier casualties."

"Sir," Replied a Soldier, "The ship is ready to take off, what is our destination?"

"We land on the Luzet Encampment Area and prepare for battle." Ordered Mullen

"Yes Sir, at once." the soldier replied.

"Crunch time." Said General Mullen

"Yeah, Sink or Swim now." Justin replied.

Justin was sitting in his quarters listening to the news, on his wooden radio. When he was horribly interrupted by a screeching alarm.

"All hands to Action stations, foreign ship approaching, believed to have hostile intentions." A voice said through the loud speaker.

Justin was overlooking the control area of the ship. "Missile Lock!" the screen said, and a red light flashed.

"Red Light, Red Light, Red Light, Missile lock from rear."

"Deploy countermeasures!" Mullen barked.

Waste parts from old equipment were dumped out the back of the ship and the missile hit it instead.

"Get the combatants to the guns! Do it quickly we have no time to waste!" Mullen barked.

"Sir, I checked the ship's registration number, it is the Granduer, F67-665-AIR1-GF assuming the registration isn't conterfeit that is our old ship."

"Impossible that ship was destroyed!" Mullen frowned

"May be they rebuilt it." Justin added.

"Well we have more advanced armoury, deploy super-sting!" Mulled boasted and demanded

"Missile 1 - Fox Free!" Said one gunman, "Super-sting deployed"

The Super Sting went right through the armour of the other ship, through the structure of the rooms on board and through the

other side, it then turned round and hit the ship again and exploded.

The ship started to sink it turned on it side also

"Don't waste you missiles, use the machine-guns on it and finish it off." General Mullen ordered.

"Try and hit there antenna on the roof to stop them send a distress signal." Colonel Justin added

And both were done, first the men took out the antenna, and then fired on the ship. They hit one of the pipes on the side

of the ship and they pressure caused it to explode in mid-air

"Get us the hell out of here!" Shouted Mullen

Luckily no-one aboard Mullen's ship was hurt, and the ship took no damage.

All the soldiers applauded Mullen and Justin

"We have Victory!" Mullen shouted, "No one shall rise against the Forces of Garlilye as long as I draw breath." He continued with, "Gantz when we land I want you to dress in civilian clothes and try to find out whom that ship belongs too. Be discrete and trust no-one, bring back a report to me. You two," He yelled to some Platinum Berets, "Go with Gantz, you two will wear no army markings, take these swords with you, if anyone asks who you are say that you are all adventurers on your quest to find the legendary Carbo Village."

After landing Gantz left to find information along with the Platinum Berets, when he returned Mullen was preparing plans for there next move when Gantz handed him a letter that had washed up in the sea. He bought it for a heavy price, 10,000 G Mullen promised to give him back the money.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mullen's Plans Altered

General Mullen had gathered the men together in the Luzet Encampment.

A soldier came up to Mullen and whispered in his ear. Another however shouted over "We have an enemy signal coming in, but we cannot decipher it."

"Get on that code immediately I want to know what's going on!" Mullen barked

"What's going on Mullen? Why have we landed here?" Asked Justin, forgetting his manners.

Mullen pulled him aside without anger, and said to him "Cyrum, a city beyond here, is being attacked, the King himself has sent for re-enforcements, and has pleaded for our help. We are trying to find out whom –"

Mullen was interrupted by a Communications Technician, "Sir, the message is from a foreign military it seems, the man we are after is leading them."

"Yes, sir – we heard it from their own mouths." Replied another soldier.

"Get the ship ready we depart immediately, we will discuss the plan on board."

We silently fly over head at 24:00 hours tonight, and drop off reinforcements as silently and discretely as possible. Colonel Justin will be in charge, I will land the ship in a safe location. I will arrive at the Castle shortly after." Mullen continued with: "Put the ship into full speed, spare no power we head for Carbo and slow the ship to a snail pace when we reach the outskirts of Cyrum, fly high so we do not attract attention before we arrive."

When the reached the Castle of King Roan, the felt a force hit the rear end.

"Return fire!" ordered a combatant, Mullen however rebuked him saying,

"No! It is only low-energy fire; they mean to get our attention."

Mullen started communication with the two fighters behind him

"Fighters please identify."

"We are Red Watch Patrol, in the service of King Roan; please identify yourself, your registration number, and your purpose."

"We bring re-enforcements by request of King Roan himself, we cannot give you our registration number as we as this is a SIS vehicle, and has no registration number. I am General Mullen of the Forces of Garlyle."

"10/4 please proceed with your plans, we will give you escort cover."

"I must decline, "added General Mullen, "As we want to attract no attention to the enemy as we drop our reinforcements off."

"We will have to clear this with the King. One moment…" There was a pause…and then, "We will give you what you ask; if you try anything we will shoot you down."

"Roger." Replied Mullen. He hovered over the gardens that were in the centre of the Castle, which had just been built and dropped them off down a black painted rope he had painted the rope black for extra cover, the force soldiers were in Black and Slate camouflage also, to stop them from being seen in the black of night.

The ship arose in the air, and took off slowly, luckily, it wasn't seen entering or exiting the area.

Mullen returned later in Civilian clothing and changed into his uniform, in the Castle Gardens in his own private tent afterwards he headed with Justin and the soldiers to the Great Hall. "Colonel Mullen, It is nice to see that you came." And he glanced at the newbie "And just who is this man here…a new recruit?"

"Yes, this is Colonel Justin, after the General's death, I assumed leadership of the force, I am now, please do not think that I mean to boast – General Mullen, Sire."

"Our need is great; many of my Soldiers have been slain. The people are in panic, we try to hush everything but the angry family members, complain at the events of this time."

"Who is the dark figure with his face turned from me?" Mullen asked give him a cold stare.

"Name's Ryudo, I am a friend of the King." He replied

"I do hope you are not a spy, if I find out that you are I shall carve you deceitful tongue from your poisonous mouth."

"Easy Mullen, my quick-tempered friend, he speaks the truth – I have known him for many years, and he has saved my life on several occasions."

"Yeah, you'll try." Scoffed Ryudo, "How can a mere excuse of a swordsman lead an army to war?"

Mullen gripped his sword, Justin trying to ease the situation said: "Aren't we on the same side? We should be working together, fighting against the very enemy that we are trying to destroy, we should not be fighting amongst ourselves, if everyone works together, and fights for others and not for himself, there lies true power."

"My red-haired aid is right; we should not be fighting like this. We must focus on how to keep this city safe." Mullen added "Do we know where these foul fiends come from?"

"Sources report, they are huddling in a condemned Cathedral Ruin in St. Heim Papal State." Added Roan, "To do foul work in such a once holy place is an insult."

"It would not be the first time something like this has happened there though; it seems to be a common re-occurrence." Ryudo added

"What is our next plan of attack…?" Asked the King

"I suggest we send some of our soldiers in your uniforms to the roof of the castle on all corners, armed with sniper guns, it would stop anyone unauthorised coming in the castle, or attacking."

"I want as minimal civilian casualties as possible; I do not want the people to fear. I also suggest you send Ryudo up there also, he has been all around the surrounding Islands and knows everybody, except those who dwell in the Dark Knight Army, as they call themselves."

"This is new to my ear," Replied Mullen "We suspect, if I have not said already, that General Baal's brother is behind these attacks, we also believe that they also tried to sink our ship previous to obtaining your letter."

"There is a bell on the roof, up those stairs, you can see all-around the Castle, if you soldiers are in trouble I suggest they fire a single shot at the bell, the noise will be heard all through the Castle. Then we can prepare for battle."

End of Chapter.


End file.
